deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivid
Summary Vivid was an extremely hard project, developed by Deadbäss and a friend, David Strofürgaard. The project was spent roughly a year from December 2013 and was finished on the end of March 2015, but was not established onto YouTube until the 3rd of April due to complications of their use of time. The project went through four redoes, but this was more likely due to simple file corruptions Deadbäss ran into the past couple of months. Deadbäss and Strofürgaard originally began their project just after the release of Modern , a deep house project published on the 27th of January, 2014. However, the project was merely unknown and was not discussed at all throughout its development, until the file was corrupted on March 1st, 2014'' needed. Complications Not surprising, project Vivid ran through various errors along production. Original or final. Below is a list of known errors various project Vivids have gone through. Development Little information was given or found as this project was barely released. More information will be given. Definition Vivid was vaguely described mainly by its title. Strofürgaard wrote down the actual meaning on the Deadbäss & David Strofürgaard - Vivid probably because Deadbäss was so busy trying to advertise the video, which fortunately worked. : ''"You are who you are. Be who you are. You are outstanding. You are amazing. You're vivid." At first, Deadbäss disagreed the quote to be used as the official quote. However, things settled and was set along. Presumably, Deadbäss would have given a personal experience leaked into the quote otherwise. Album Art The art cover was actually gone through three times. The first two, being designed by Strofürgaard, they went along with it. During the development, it was insisted that Vivid was going to be a submission to Monstercat, which then was declined twelve days after. Right after, Deadbäss designed the third and official album art cover. Vivid.jpg|The original design of the art cover|link=http://deadbass.wikia.com/wiki/Vivid Vivid-Revised.jpg|The second Vivid art cover.|link=http://deadbass.wikia.com/wiki/Vivid Vivid-Revised-Again.jpg|Final finish of the Vivid cover.|link=http://deadbass.wikia.com/wiki/Vivid Trivia *Vivid was published on April 3rd, 2015, and rapidly gained views and surpassed 301+ likes before half an hour prior to its establishment time *In less than half an hour, Vivid is (as of April 4th, 2015) the second most viewed video of all Deadbäss' collection of finished projects *Vivid went through four pitch differences, according to demos published on SoundCloud *Vivid was originally planned to have lyrics written onto them *Monstercat has considered to sign Vivid, but probably due to lack of words, it was rejected twelve days later *Right after the establishment of Vivid, Deadbäss immediately began working on project Society, according to a Snapchat story *David Strofürgaard originally planned this for a project he had for his music technology class, but due to several issues, it was then turned to a simple project to publish to the internet *Vivid is the longest project spent *Four versions of project Vivid were worked on *Rumours have it saying Deadbäss and Strofürgaard were attempting to pull a generic EDM producer beat References #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ5l9bku4Xk #http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ #http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://DeadbassUS.wordpress.com